Final Night
by Almores
Summary: An unapproved marriage may just be the motivation Naruto needs to tell Hinata how he feels.


Hey there everyone

Hey there everyone! Almores here. I haven't been updating my story _The Flash Demons_ for a while, but that was kinda because I was writing out the skeleton for it so it's.. Hehe.. Gonna be updated soon! Well, to pass the time I wanted to write this Oneshot because it suddenly came to me when I was at school (And any story ideas I suddenly come up with are jotted down in my Story journals to be used for later. I jotted this down in my Oneshot journal, so it's call. Anyway, here's my Oneshot, hope ya like!

--

One Final Night

By Almores

It was night.

The village was quiet; no sound could be heard as the people of Konoha were starting to tuck their kids in and retire for the night, waiting for happy dreams.

Some people, however, weren't so happy at the moment. One of those people currently residing in a large mansion type building, its area guarded by pale-eyed individuals.

A tall blue haired woman sat in her room, her pale lavender eyes that stood out from the rest of her clan staring out through the window. Tonight was, in her eyes, the last night in which she'd have even a little bit of control in her life, because tomorrow, she was going to be married off to a Hyuuga Donero. Hyuuga Hinata had long tried to persuade the council that she shouldn't be married off to him. The council, made up of the Hyuuga clan elders did not change their minds however. Hinata saw Donero as the worst choice of a husband that anyone could choose. He was what some people call a control freak, and she knew that he would always rule her life from now on.

She walked to her bedside, and looked at a small picture sit on her side table. She picked it up, and looked at the picture with recognition. The picture held the visage of Uzumaki Naruto, the boy that she loved ever since she had started the academy. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she suddenly realized that after tonight she would never have a chance with him again.

She was about to retire for the night when she heard a small popping sound hind her. She turned around to find a small orange fox sitting in front of her, a message visible in its mouth. She slowly reached for the message, which the fox lay on the ground, and took it. The little fox immediately disappeared once more. Hinata slowly opened the message, checking to see whom it was from. Sadly, there was no name at the top.

Dear Hinata

_Go to the Inn across the Hokage tower. Ask for room 23, don't worry; they'll give you the key._

_P.S. I Know this may sound odd, but please don't bring anyone with you. I mean you no harm._

Hinata pondered the person's words. If she went alone, she may be captured. But this person seemed to think it was urgent. She shook her head in frustration. This may be the last major choice that will affect her life before everything was shot to hell. She leaped out of the window, and ran down to the center of the village. She may not know why, but this was her choice, and she wants to know that she still had a control over her life.

Because this was her Final Night

--

It was Night

A blond haired youth smashed one tree after another, using Rasengan over and over. His head was filled with many thoughts. Most were of anger and fury. After what seemed to be only a few hours, Naruto fell to the ground in exhaustion, both physically and emotionally. Today, he felt a great pain in his heard, greater then when Sakura berated him; greater then when he found out that he was the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune greater even then when Sasuke had left. He felt this pain, because tomorrow, Hyuuga Hinata would be married off. As soon as he had heard those words, he had bolted away from everyone. He was at first sitting atop the Hokage Monument, looking over the village as his head replayed the words over and over in his head. After, he decided he needed to vent his anger, and what better way then on the forests in Konoha?

He stopped. Would he really give up like this? No! She had one night left, which left one last chance to tell her how he felt, or he'll be forced to live a life in regret for never telling her. This, he would not allow. Quickly biting his thumb, he summoned a small fox, which barked happily at seeing him. He quickly scribbled down a few words, and handed the paper to the fox

"I need you to deliver this to Hyuuga Hinata, who lives in the Hyuuga Clan Estate. She has lavender eyes, so she'll stand out from everyone else."

The fox nodded before poofing out of the area.

Naruto immediately ran the inn across the Hokage Tower, desperately hoping that she would come to the inn as he told her to. He quickly booked room 213, and told the clerk that should a young woman come and ask for the keys, to give it to the person. He entered his room, and sat on the side of the bed. He had to do this, because there was no other time to do so.

Because this was his Final Night

--

Hinata calmly walked into the inn, looking around. She remained alert as she asked for the keys to room 213. The clerk gave her the key, telling her that the person was waiting for her. She slowly walked towards the room, and used the key on the door. She walked into the room, keeping her guard up incase of any sort of attack. She saw a man sitting on the side of the bed.

She inquired "Hello?"

Naruto jumped up, and turned around to see Hinata "Hello Hinata-Chan."

Hinata's eyes widened. So Naruto was the one who wanted to talk to her? She had the faintest idea why, but he looked as if he was about to speak, so she decided to let her talk.

Naruto gulped. This was it. This was the moment. "Umm.. Hinata-Chan. I need to tell you something…"

Hinata tilted her head slightly "What is it Naruto-Kun?" It was odd to her. Naruto seemed to be acting very nervous. What could it be that has him so anxious?

Naruto looked very nervous indeed. "I heard you were getting married and I need to tell you that…" He sighed, taking a deep breath. Best to say it now. "Hinata.. I love you." He quickly looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

Hinata froze. To her, it seemed that time had stopped altogether. Her mind tried to process the words that Naruto had just said. Did Naruto just say he loved him? The only speech she could form was a feeble "What?"

Naruto looked her in the eyes. "Hinata.. I love you. I think I always have. I just had to tell you because you were getting married and.. I needed to get it off my chest."

Hinata merely stared at him. She was speechless.

Naruto looked down. "I'm sorry, I had to say that. Goodbye Hinata." He walked towards the door, and reached for the handle when suddenly he felt two slender arms reach around his chest, tightening in an embrace.

Hinata smiled as she hugged Naruto, tears falling from her eyes. "Naruto.. I love you too. I always have, and I always will. Even in marriage.." At this she started to cry harder. She would never be able to be with her Naruto-Kun, even if he wanted her to be.

Naruto turned around, staring Hinata in the eyes as he slowly reached his hands up to cup her face. "Hinata-Chan.." He tipped his head in, now connecting their lips and forming what both of them had always wanted from each other. A kiss.

Hinata started kissing back, relishing in the warmth. Her slender hands trailed down his chest, caressing his well-toned body.

Naruto responded with equal Ardor, trailing his hands down her back, feeling the soft skin.

Hinata started to open Naruto's orange jacket, revealing the black undershirt that was hidden underneath, while he slowly zipped down her own jacket, revealing the fishnet that she wore. Their kissing became fiercer as they both toppled over the bed.

And that was all it took for in a few hours, in the afterglow of their lovemaking, they both felt happy and complete.

One feeling happy, even though she would now have to live a controlled life.

The other feeling happy even though he knew he would never be with the woman he loved.

Both of them felt complete, and at peace.

Because it was their Final Night

THE END

_--_

AN: So what did you guys think? This is like the first Oneshot I've ever written so I hope it's good! Review if you want, I made this story because I thought it would be fun. Flames are accepted, since that will be all the better to help me write my stories to better accommodate your reading needs. Well, that's all for now

May the force be with you


End file.
